Inolla
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my original story, but with the original way I was making it. Kaleb and Michael are twin brothers who are very different. Kaleb wants to destroy the world, while Michael wants to save it. Who will win?
1. Prologue

_**Inolla**_

Disclaimer: This is a story I have created for about ten years now. I have since created an original version, but I still wish to create this as a fan-fiction version. I do not own any of the stories I will use unless said otherwise in author notes. This storyline is an exact replica of what the real storyline will be only with stories that do not belong to me.

_Prologue_

For thousands and thousands of years the Inolla family had fought against an evil Vampire named Kalebeko with the help of Kaleb's own twin brother Michaelón. The Inolla family have been sworn since the beginning of his evil reign to protect all races from his evil. Michaelón has always been their sworn guardian until his brother is destroyed for good.

Soon after Kaleb and the Inollian reign began it was revealed by the god Shiconen that there were many more worlds than the world they were born into Nionia. In order to keep The Inolla family safe while they were in their vulnerable years, Shiconen made a deal with Michaelón and Kalebeko. Kaleb would have his own world, named after him, in order to raise his army in peace so that the Inolla family would stop killing them all off. In return the Inolla family would have their own world where they can be at peace and live without worry of dying of old age, disease, or even injury. The only payment they had to give was that Kaleb and Michael were not allowed to live in the worlds they asked for.

The twins were forced to stay in a world called Twinakka where they must share a house and their privacy was only given by a magical curtain that would dispel any unwanted eavesdropping. It was soon found out that there were many worlds much younger than Nionia, and that in one in particular, if someone creates a story, they become another world entirely. For many, many years, Kalebeko's main goal was to destroy all the worlds which would combine them all into one super world where he could be sole ruler and possibly god. The Inolla family's goal has always been to stop him in his tracks. So far down the line it has worked for the most part.

The Inolla family's main person who is given the task to dispel Kaleb's antics is a woman called the "Heiress." She is the first born girl in every generation and she is given powers to make her equal to Kaleb when they become the age of 16. The current heiress is nowhere to be found, can she be found before it's too late?


	2. Maria

Chapter 1: Maria Inolla

Maria Inolla was practically sleeping through her last class of the day; Theology. Out of all the classes she had she hated this class the most...even more than History with her lame teacher Mr Innocenti. Sure she was raised Catholic and everything but she hated it. She never felt that Catholocism was her calling. She hated the way they saw the world, and she hated learning about this subject that wasnt useful whatsoever. Why did she need this crap? While pretending to take notes, Maria took out her extra notebook and started writing down stories of making herself go through different stories and having her own adventure. Finally the final bell rung and she grabbed her stuff after writing down her homework. She finally got to her locker and got her stuff together.

She walked outside to meet with her sisters and best friend Sailor. "Finally I'm done! Now it's time for the Holiday!" she said to them.

"Maria...you know we still gotta get our homework taken care of before anything..." Sophia said. She always ended up the one who got everyone to do their important work.

"But I don't wanna..." Maria complained as they walked to the trolley Sailor walked up to them fuming and kicking at the ground

"What the fuck! Damn assholes! stupid mother fucking d-bags! what the hell bitch asswhipes stupid..." she said coming up to Maria and Sophia muttering horrible things under her breath but it was clear as to what she was saying to everyone and the world.

Sophia glared at Sailor and smacked Sailor hard. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Maria looked at her blankly. "Whats's wrong Sailor?"

"Those stupid mother fuckers gave me extra homework!" she yelled to the world "Really?! As if we didn't have enough fucking homework to begin with!" her eyes were flashing with anger as you could practically see the steam coming off her.

Sophia sighed. "It's only because it's a holiday! Plus you're in advanced classes."

Maria was confused. "I didn't get extra homework..."

Sophia shook her head. "Sailor's just complaining because she's in honors class... third track like you don't get extra homework."

Maria understood now. "Ohh...well... i guess i feel less annoyed about it then!"

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKERSSSS!" She said slamming her foot in the ground. Sophia glared at her again and smacked her hard on the back of the head.

"SAILOR!" Sailor glared at her friend "what the fuck was that for?!" Sailor glared and smacked her again. "STOP CURSING SO MUCH!"

"Make me you bitch!" sailor said crossing her arms over her chest

Sophia smirked and made a kung fu pose. "oh I will!"

Maria sighed. "Come on, let's just go home and relax...We don't have to come back til after Christmas..."

Just then Mr Innocenti came running over "Wait! Maria! Wait!" he said running to her then slipped and fell only to whimper and get up again and continue to run to her

Maria looked at him confused. "Mr Innocenti...I'm confused...why are you running after me?"

Mr. Innocenti got up to her and smiled "here!" he said and gave her a now broken candy cane.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Um...thanks...I guess... why didn't you give it to me in class?"

thought about this for a moment "yeah why didn't i?" Maria looked at him strangely and then shook her head.

"well...I gotta go...home...now...See you after the holiday Mr. Innocenti..."

Mr. Innocenti looked at her and blinked. then a little pout appeared on his face. she was going home for the holiday. his fun was ruined "ok..."

Maria looked at him with an eyebrow raised. For some reason it almost made her want to stay...but...why did she? She shook her head and ran off. "Um goodbye Mr. Innocenti..." she said running off with her sister and friend.

Ophelia came running up to them "hey guys what's up?"

Sailor was still pissed and replied with a sour tone "not that its any of your concern but i'll be doing homework the whole holiday!" she said glaring at the ground with her arms still folded over her chest "screw those god damn nuns!"

Sailor!" Sophia said giving another smack. "Anyways, we're just going home and gonna relax for a while."

Maria nodded and continued." yea... well we better go the trolley's coming...

Sailor glared at Sophia "back off mom! geeze you want to hit you?!"

Sophia grinned. "I'll hit you first" She said again making kung fu moves. She was short but mighty. She was very fast when she wanted to be.

"...are we going to the trolley or not?" Maria asked annoyed.

Sailor glared at her "yeah lets go start my doom vacation if you can even call it a vacation"

Maria looked at Sailor strangely. She didn't understand. Couldn't she do her homework in like day or two? They had like a full week for vacation... A week and a half even...What was she complaining about? They finally all got to the trolley before it left without them and got on.  
When they got to Maria's house, her mom was waiting there. This was strange since she usually was working at this time.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Sophia asked.

"Where's Angel? She should be here too." Her mom asked. "And Sailor, do you mind going home today? I need to talk to my girls about something."

"Um... Angel went to her friend's house..." Maria lied. She knew Angel was out with her so-called freinds smoking pot... She was the eldest sister and felt as if she needed to protect her...

Sailor glared and muttered some nastily things under her breath but walked out the door obediently. just as she left Angel walked in

"Yo guys whats up?!" she said running over to maria and hugging her the smell of alcohol on her breath. Maria sighed and took the small bottle of body spray and discretely sprayed her so their mom wouldn't smell.

"Mom said she has something to tell us." she said hoping she'd be able to actually comprehend what she was going to say. Sophia sighed and shook her head. Ophelia was thinking to herself about why her mom wasn't at work. They weren't rich or anything so anytime off could put them in debt. She stood there pondering what her mom would take off from work for to talk to them obviously it was important very important.

Angel had a dumb look on her face then smiled "oh wow your right mom's home! dude are we going on vacation finally?!

Their mother sighed. "Sadly no..." she said looking down. "As you all know we've been having a lot of money problems since your father left... Fortunately I was able to get in contact with your elder brother that I gave up when I was a teenager."

"We have an elder brother?" Maria asked confused. She always wanted a brother.

Her mother smiled a bit. "Yes Maria...he's actually famous. He's the lead singer in your favorite band. Atticus Swan."

"What? Really?" Maria exclaimed happily. Sophia shook her head and sat Maria back down. She knew something was up...why would their mom tell them about this to begin with?

"What about him mom?"

Ophelia kept quiet. She didn't hate her life here and they'd be leaving their friends...what would happen to sailor?

Angel hiccupped and laughed "Who cares Sophia! We get to live with a real famous guy! We get to live the high life for once! Sex drugs and rock and roll baby!"

Sophia smacked her drunk sister. "This is serious Angel!"

"Yes you will be staying with him." her mother continued. "I'm moving out of this house and getting a smaller apartment. You will be going to the local public school and you won't have to pay your brother any rent, but for spending money you will all be given jobs."

Ophelia opened her mouth and finally spoke "Didn't you even bother to get our opinion on this?! I mean what if we didn't want to go?!"

Their mom sighed. "It wasn't a matter of opinion Ophelia... I can't afford to take care of you girls anymore. I can't afford this house, and the only apartment I can afford is a studio...I'm sorry but you will be transferring there for the next semester... You won't be going back to your school. And if you're worried about Sailor I made arrangements for her to go with you. I made her leave because her parents are going to tell her the same thing. We're going to spend this Christmas together but then you're all leaving two days after."

Maria was sad now. She couldn't say anything. She was too scared to make herself out to be a horrible person. She always wanted to be out of that school. She always wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else but there. She didn't want to sound happy to leave because she did love her mom. She didn't want to leave her, but she did want a different life than she had.

Sophia was silent trying to gather everything her mom was saying in her mind. They were leaving? Their mom couldn't take care of them anymore? She was very close to her mom. She had a lot of friends here. She didn't really want to leave. Ophelia looked down quietly then turned fast and ran to her room.

Angel smiled "dude I'm going to go pack now! Woo hoo!" she said and ran off to her room to pack and smoke.

Maria and Sophia just sat there staring blankly. Their mother sighed and got up. "I'm sorry but I need to pack too...I also need to make some phone calls." she said as she left the room.

"Are you alright Maria?" Sophia asked.

"Y...yea...you?" Maria replied. "I...should go start packing too...I also wanna see if Ophilia's alright..." she said walking into the room she and Ophilia shared. Sophia also went into the room she and Angel shared to start packing sadly.

"Ophilia?" Maria asked when she walked in. "Are you alright?"

Ophelia was laying in her bed not saying anything. She didn't move an inch when she heard Maria come in. Why were they leaving? Couldn't their brother just send them money or something? Or couldn't they bring their mom with them? Couldnt they have their brother move here and help them? Why did they have to leave? There were so many what if's running through her head that she couldn't even think of how to answer Maria's question.

Maria sighed and sat on her bed and started trying to pack when she had a strange feeling come over her. She had a strange headache and then fell onto her bed unconscious.

Ophelia looked over in shock "Maria!" she said and looked around. She shook her sister lightly "Maria! Maria what's wrong!" as she touched her she felt her skin was cool. Not like ice just really cold. She looked around the room and got up and shut the curtains blocking out the fading sunlight and ran back over to her "Maria come on please wake up!"

Maria moaned a little but didn't wake up. She now had a strange fever and was not waking up. Ophelia didn't know what to do but to sit by her. As she slept she felt it would be best if she started to pack all their stuff. It seemed she wasn't feeling well so she would let her rest. She got up and started to pack both their things. She kept quiet as she did as more thoughts ran through her head. Was Maria ok? Would she be ok for the move?

Sophia was silent as she packed. She didn't know what to do. Everything she knew was here. She didn't know how to deal with a new life somewhere else. Angel was rolling a blunt and giggling to herself as she packed. She was always happy when she drank and smoked. She lit up the blunt and started to smoke. "I'm so excited aren't you?! This will be great! we can listen to music and party all night long! Cali here i come! Wooot!"

Sophia sighed and coughed a little bit. "Angel, it's not going to be all fun you know. We are still going to go to school and we're going to have jobs for our spending money. I wish you would grow up one of these days."

"What's the point in growing up? Let's be honest my life is so much better than yours. I have fun party! Everything you don't! i got it good." She smoked some more of her blunt and let it out and also letting out a hacking cough after that. She coughed for a bit then smiled "dude just relax I'll get a job. I already know what job I'm going to get and it will pay good!"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Yea right...you'll end up dead on the street one day. You're lucky Maria keeps making excuses for you. I know what kind of job you're going to get. You're going to get one where you'll be making men happy and end up knocked up one day. I have no idea how you got this bad." She was annoyed at Angel. She had always been like that. Sophia felt that she and Ophilia were the only smart responsible ones. Maria was always too air-headed to even understand anything.

Angel stood up and glared at Sophia "Well sorry we can't all be perfect like you princess! Why don't you just get off my back and off your high horse for once?! You're a fucking flaming cunt ya know that! you always looked down on me! Well you know what your fuckin wrong! You stupid bitch!" she said and let out another cough. She sat down and put out her blunt. "getting high in a bad mood is never good."

Sophia glared at her. "I thought you were in a _good_ mood...And i don't look down on you. I'm always looking out for you along with Maria and Ophilia. You just don't realize how good you have it. I'm not as perfect as you think Angel..."

"shut up... and I was in a good mood until you ruined it. I'm not going to work the street corners. I'm going to pull a few things and become a striper. Like i said I'll get paid good and i won't have to sell my body...bitch." she turned and went back to packing. he loved how highly her sister thought of her. Working the street corner and getting pregnant at a young age yeah she really didn't look down on her. she was just saything that to cover her own tracks.

"Thats not what I meant...they can take advantage of you even if you worked in a strip club..." Sophia said annoyed. She sighed. She hated fighting with her sister.

"Yeah well I can fight you know. Don't keep counting me out. I know you think low of me. Why don't you take some risk in your life miss goody good?" she was still pissed at her but didn't take her eyes off her packing.

Sophia sighed. "Still...can you fight a mob of horrible men? I see too many people on the news raped and killed in mobs... I don't want to lose my sister..."

"Dude you act like that happens to everyone. Like I sad I like to take risk. Just because you like to stay cooped up in your little shell doesn't mean everyone else does. Im going to be a stripper and you can't change my mind." she said not looking up at her sister.

"Fine do what you want...I just worry about you sis." Sophia said finally giving up on the argument. She hated that she felt that way toward her.

Angel continued to calm down as she packed so she decided to light up her blunt again. She smoked it in and held it there for a long while letting it take a stronger effect then she let it out with another cough. She smiled happily. Her new life was going to be great she just knew it.

The next morning…

_Maria and the others were in a strange world. It reminded her a lot of Middle Earth or Narnia, because they were fighing alongside Elves, half-lings, etc. However their enemies were very different. They were not orcs or Urikai. They were strange creatures that seemed to be able to blend in with their surroundings. It was not just that though. It was also what Maria recognized as vampires.  
__Soon the leader, also a vampire, came out to face Maria. He was tall, had very pale skin, dark rough hair, and blood red eyes._  
_"Fightin' so soon hieress?" he asked in a southern accent. If they were in Middle Earth or Narnia werent they supposed to have British accents? The strange man attacked her and she seemed to know how to fight back..._

Maria woke up groggy. What happened last night? Why did she have weird dreams of fighting vampires and everything with her sisters?

Ophelia woke up and looked over at her "Hey you ok? You had a bit of a fever last night"

Maria looked at her strangely. "A fever?" She asked. She got up and felt her head. She was really clammy still and sweaty. "I'm ok now..."

"Well that's good. I started to pack both of our things since you were out cold last night." she smiled at her. "So want to help pack today? Oh and maybe we can go see Sailor!"

Maria smiled "Sure! And yes I'd love to see Sailor. I bet she loves the idea of leaving. She wasn't so fond of all the homework she got." she said smiling.

Ophelia laughed "Yeah I heard about that! I just want to go see how much she really got before she trashes it by burning it and cursing it to hell!" she laughed at the thought.

Maria giggled. She imagined her doing that but then sighed. "I'm hungry...do we have any cheesecake?"

Ophelia smiled "Not sure why don't we go check" she got up and walked to the door "i'll go get it for you ok you just wait here.

You had a fever yesterday so you might want to take it easy today ya know" and with that she left the room before Maria could object. Maria smiled and laid back down. She liked the idea of resting. Ophelia came back rather quickly with a big slice of cheese cake

"How's this? Looks like mom got all of our favorite foods. I guess she felt bad about having us leave." she gave Maria the plate and also a glass of milk.

Maria smiled widely. "Thanks Ophelia!" She said taking the plate and eating slowly as to savor every bit.

Ophelia sat down next to her "You know moving might not be so bad. Still it will be upsetting. we're losing so much but then we'll be gaining too ya know?"

Maria smiled sadly. "Yea I know. At least we might get some adventure out of it."

"Yeah and who knows you might even get a boyfriend" she said nudging her lightly with her elbow.

Maria blushed. "Y...yea...I...I guess... I have such bad luck up here."

"That makes two of us." she said and laughed a bit "I say you rest up a bit and we can go out later in the day sound good?"

Maria nodded "Sure." She finished the cheesecake and laid back down and wondered what the dreams could have been about. Ophelia went back to packing. She was finding things she didnt even know she had "huh?" she said holding up a peice of paper with something she wrote on it but had clearly forgotten that she written it.

Maria looked at her. "What is it?"

Ophelia blinked "nothing really... we just got alot of crap."

Maria smiled. "alright then."

Days past faster than some of the girls wanted it to. However their mother decided to practically squish them to death before they even got on the plane.

"Mom...your crushing me!" Maria complained.

"I'm just going to miss you so much!" she said not letting go of her girls.

Angel smiled "come on ladies let's get on!" she said getting on the plane. Their mom finally let them go, and they were going onto the plane. That was when Maria saw Mr. Innocenti standing there looking scared and staring at the platform.

"Mr Innocenti?" Maria asked. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Innocenti looked at the plane "Well dying..I... Umm. Ok on the count of three…" he said and started to count to three very slowly then took one step up on the plane then screamed "I can't do it!"

Maria looked at him strangely. "You...you don't like...planes?"

Mr. Innocenti looked up at her shaking "C-can you help me?" she said shaking from head to toe. the only thing keeping him up was his suite case. "I can't move"

Maria raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Hey wanna help him?" she asked the other girls. They all sighed and nodded "might as well seeing as we can't get on the plane if he can't" she said walking over to Mr. Innocenti and dragging him on as he kicked and screamed like a little kid. She tossed him in a seat and he sat there as he shook furiously.

Maria giggled. "I never thought that he was afraid of planes..."

Sophia smirked. "I wonder how he is with cars...does he walk home or something?"

Angel laughed at the idea "yeah I'd love to see that! Come on lets go on"

And so the girls boarded the plane to LA. Little did they know this trip would be the beginning of their own Adventure.


End file.
